The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) study results were announced in June, 1993 and demonstrated that intensive treatment of type I diabetes with maintenance of good control of glycemia retarded retinopathy, nephropathy, and neuropathy. DCCT subjects continue to be followed as participants in the Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC).